Chekov's Deprived Childhood Leads to Enterprise Sleepover
by Brooke Rose
Summary: Pavel Chekov is a the navigator and second officer of the USS Enterprise at the young age of 17. He tells Mr. Hikaru Sulu that he has never experienced the stereotypical sleepover. Captain Jim Kirk overhears the conversation and is determined to throw a fun sleepover for the crew. Contains mainly Sulu/Chekov fluff and little Kirk/Spock fluff. More chapters will come.
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day on the Enterprise. The main crew had been on the bridge for hours making precise and very slow maneuvers around an enormous debris field somewhere in our galaxy near no large space bodies or planets. Starfleet command's orders were precise, "Analyze the ship crash debris with the purpose of gaining information on how the crash occurred." The crew knew from the scattered bits all over that no one could have possibly survived this crash. Captain Kirk had made is clear he wanted this "grunt work" done as quickly as possible. Then Spock continued to explain that this project is as important as if we were sent here to rescue survivors.

Spock reiterated, "In the event that this wreckage was caused by a mechanical error, finding the cause would prevent future fatalities and lead to this type of ship being improved and made more safe for its' passengers."

Kirk sat down on the captain's chair in a confident composure and replied, "Yeah thanks Mr. Spock and with that please alert engineering that an excursion may be necessary to get to some of the debris that may be out of reach from the Enterprise."

"Yes Captain," Uhura's smooth voice responded. Then she quickly turned around and began typing while verbally restating Captain's orders into her communicator.

The main system's information engine for the crashed ship was in the center of the debris field and the Enterprise was too large to get through the dense collection of floating metal and wire. The Enterprise had been stagnant for four hours as a low speed, cramped transit ship sifted through the debris for clues on the ship's failure.

Kirk was getting impatient and spoke through the communicator, "Scotty any new updates from your engineering crew on the transit ship?"

"Yes captain. They are sending me everything they know. But so far, nothing of interest. Just diagnostic information that we are working through." Scotty replied with his heavy accent while trying not to lose Captain in engineering terms.

Captain sighed, "Alright Scotty. Just keep my posted."

After hours and minutes of silence and simply slow maneuvers through the debris Sulu was getting bored. Spock and Uhura were in their posts debating certain aspects of Vulcan grammar in comparison with that of human languages. They frequently shifted their conversation from Vulcan to English. Kirk had gotten restless and decided to go to engineering and see the information for himself. Other bridge workers lingered on deck, quietly checking their post alerts or taking place in conversations with the others.

Chekov was reading through the engineering diagnostic information but after not seeing anything of interest he turned to Sulu. Calling Mr. Sulu by his first name Chekov said, "Hikaru, I was wondering about normal childhood." His rolling Russian accent brought a smile to Sulu's face.

Sulu shifted his body to face Chekov and he looked at him and sat back, preparing for a long conversation. Chekov had a way with initiating meaningful conversation that Sulu had learned to analyze. First he began with the perfect moment, a quiet and dull moment in which the bridge crew were scattered and distracted. Then he turned over and looked at Sulu for a few moments, as if Sulu couldn't see, and then he caught the other man's gaze and began to speak. Chekov was always asking questions, Sulu thought, probably because he is young... but not much younger than myself. He is only curious, Sulu concluded.

"Well Pavel, I cannot speak for everyone but I had a good childhood. My parents were very big motivators for my success and they always took care of me. I wasn't a troubled kid or anything... my childhood was probably average." Sulu looked at Chekov reading his facial emotions.

Chekov looked down at his knees then suddenly up into Sulu's eyes again, "Oh okay. But Hikaru, what do you remember? What did you do that was fun as a child?"

Sulu chucked a bit then sat quietly for a moment thinking as he shifted his posture, "I do remember vividly when my father first enrolled me in fencing class. He told me fencing was distinguished and forceful."

"Did you meet good friends at fencing class, Hikaru?" Chekov was thoroughly interested.

Sulu replied, "Yes actually! I met a few of my best friends there. My greatest friend in primary school was named Henry and I met him in fencing class. He joined the class soon after I had begun."

Chekov hesitated a moment, coming to the realization that he had never had a school best friend. He was an academic genius and it was difficult for him to hide it in his naive adolescence. The other school children did not bully him, they completely ignored him, which was worse in Chekhov's opinion. "What do best friends do? How do you become a best friend?"

Sulu chuckled at the silly question but came to the sad realization that Chekov was deprived of the childhood best friend and many other childhood experiences. Sulu responded, "Well we did many things. We would practice fencing, sit together at school, and just other stuff I guess. Henry frequently stayed at my house overnight, or I would stay at his. But only on days which we wouldn't have to go to school."

Chekov smiled widely, "Oh yes Hikaru! I have heard of those... sleepovers! What do you do at these?"

Sulu was not quite smiling, "We would build forts out of blankets and pillows. Then we would eat entire bags of chips under them while making a huge mess. Stay awake while playing video games until very early in the morning. Really Pavel, you don't know this? You haven't ever had a sleepover like this?" Sulu and Chekov were so lost in their conversation they did not even see Captain enter the bridge.

Captain suddenly interrupted, "Mr. Chekov, is this true? Have you never had a sleepover like this?"

Chekov looked up at Captain's sympathetic face and shrugged, "No Captain. I have never been invited to a sleepover, ate chips until early in the morning or built a fort of blankets." Captain Kirk looked over at Sulu. They made eye contact that showed they were both sad for Chekov.

Captain reached for his communicator and spoke into it, "Captain to maintenance crew, please have surplus bedding transported to lounge deck three. Thank you."

Sulu and Chekov made eye contact. Sulu could see Chekhov's cheeks getting pink and a smile in his eyes. Captain noticed the whole bridge crew was watching him.

Spock asked, "Captain may I make a query?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Spock," Captain allowed.

Spock walked from his seat next to Uhura so that he was facing Kirk, "What is the reasoning behind your previous request of the maintenance crew?"

Uhura interrupted, "Captain, engineering has just informed us that the transit ship is back on the Enterprise with sufficient evidence. Engineering is working quickly to format the data before they relay it to Starfleet."

"Thank you Uhura. I am glad you asked Spock," Kirk smiled as he put his hand on Spock's left shoulder, "We are going to have a sleepover." The captain began to walk to door leading out of the bridge. Before the doors closed he turned around and said to his confused crew, "Alert the highest members of each branch that there will be a mandatory meeting in the lounge on deck three at 8 o' clock."

Kirk exited the bridge because it was his dinner schedule, as it was Chekhov's and Sulu's. Chekov looked at his digital watch and it read 5 o' clock. The crew members smiled and looked happy. Spock appeared to be slightly annoyed, however he always did when Kirk wanted to interrupt the normal routine for something unnecessarily fun.

"Well Pavel, I guess you'll be having your first real sleepover tonight. See you there," Sulu's hand gently held the boy's arm as he smiled. Then Sulu retreated from the bridge gracefully. Chekov sat in his place thinking for a moment while trying to cover his over excitement.

Spock approached him, "Mr. Chekov, I believe it is your dinner schedule and the end of your shift. I, and other qualified personnel, will minister to your post until your next shift tomorrow morning at 5. You are dismissed."

Chekov quickly stood up and smiled nervously, "Yes Commander Spock. Thank you." He quickly shuffled towards the bridge exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chekov decided he would grab dinner to go and head back to his room quickly. He was aware of Sulu's dinner schedule and avoided the cafeteria in which Sulu normally ate at. The excited nervous feeling fluttered in Chekov's stomach so he reached for a few bread rolls, a scoop of mashed potatoes and a bottle of water.

Bones stood behind Chekov in the line and eyed his plate, "Mr. Chekov that doesn't look like the most nutritious meal." Bones grabbed an apple and a bag of carrots and placed them on the boy's tray.

"Thanks sir," Chekov said quietly as he headed towards the cafeteria door. He was embarrassed that everyone treated him like a child. If he had to pick a best friend, it would be Sulu. Sulu never treated him like a child.

Captain Kirk was finished with his meal and dropped the waste into the trash bins. He began to head over to the lounge on deck 3. He stepped with wide strides confidently down the white and clean hallway. As he entered the lounge it was 5:45 which meant he had quite a while before the sleepover. He saw a member of the maid crew enter the room with a cart full of sheets.

"Hello Captain, where would you like the surplus bed supplied?" the green humanoid woman said softly.

Captain Kirk smiled widely at her, "Just over on that lounge couch would be fine." He rose his hand and pointed his index finger towards the couch. The maid smiled and pulled the cart towards the couch and began unloading the sheets.

"You know," Captain continued, "Some of the crew is having a small soiree down here at 8:00. You are invited, of course. What's your name?" The maid looked up from the pile of sheets and smiled.

The green woman replied, "My name is Gaila and sure I'll be here at 8. Anything else you might need?"

"I think that's it, Gaila. See you there," Captain smiled and Gaila pushed the cart past the door smiling. Spock entered the room while passing the beaming woman and observing her carefully then looking the captain up and down suspiciously.

Captain approached Spock, "Are you going to be here for the sleepover, Spock?"

Spock looked over at the pile of sheets, "I would be more useful on the bridge looking after our posts."

Captain Kirk knew that Spock would be difficult but he wanted him to be there, "Come on Spock. The bridge will be fine without us for one evening. There are plenty of qualified men and women who will do a fine job while we are off the bridge." Spock was about to speak when Kirk put his hand on Spock's shoulder, "You need a break as much as anyone else does."

Spock looked over at the pile of sheets then at Kirk's lingering hand, "I will attend the sleepover but I must overlook the ship wreckage data report and transfer it to Starfleet first. The estimated time of my availability is approximately 9:00."

"See you at 9:00, Commander Spock," Kirk grinned. Spock gently removed Kirk's hand from his shoulder and headed for the exit.

Chekov picked at the last of his roll and placed the empty tray on the small table near his bed. The roommate he was assigned had an entirely different schedule than he so they rarely were in the room at the same time. Chekov slipped of his shoes and arranged them neatly at the bottom of the closet, then placed his yellow Starfleet shirt and other clothing in the bin by the shower. He turned on his shower and stepped into the stream of steaming water. As he scrubbed his curly blond hair with shampoo he couldn't help but think about Sulu.

"Hikaru," he said out loud, "Hikaru you are my best friend. We should have sleepovers more often." Chekov used a musky smelling body wash then stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He opened up the cabinet next to the shower and grabbed a black squared bottle of cologne. As he sprayed the pine scent over his torso wondering if Sulu would like the smell. Then Chekov grabbed a pair of soft black pair of sweatpants from his closet. They were completely black with one yellow stripe on the outside of each leg and Starfleet printed in bold gold down the left leg. Then Chekov slipped on a black Starfleet undershirt. It was 6:56 at the time. Time was moving too slowly because Chekov was anticipating the sleepover.

Meanwhile, Captain Kirk walked to the cafeteria and asked for the head of the nutritionist crew, "Hello sir, I am here to request that five large pizzas, five bags of chips, a cake or some alternative large dessert be delivered to the lounge on deck 3 at 8:30." The head of the nutritionist crew tilted his head and looked highly confused. "Alright? Also add a few pitchers of coffee, water, and juice to that order." Before the man could question the captain's orders Kirk was walking out the cafeteria door.

Kirk strutted down the hall and fetched his communicator, "Captain to all head crew members. Reminder that there is so be a, uh… meeting tonight. All head crew members and other invitees please arrive at the lounge on the third deck at 8:00 tonight. Wear your night clothes."

Finally it was 8:00 and slowly crew members began to pour into the lounge. The first to arrive was Uhura and she glanced around the room and he gaze stopped on a pile of sheets on one of the couches. Next to arrive was Sulu, he was wearing grey Starfleet sweats and a red T-shirt. Then came the Gaila, Bones, and Scotty. Sulu began to wonder where Chekov was and his eyes continued to dart at the clock.

At 8:20 Chekov entered the room shyly and Captain Kirk shouted above the chatter noise, "Welcome to your first and best sleepover, Mr. Chekov!" A few people clapped or cheered momentarily then turned back to their conversations. Chekov made eye contact with Sulu who was on the opposite side of the room by a window facing the distant stars. Chekov twisted through the small crowd and found himself at Sulu's side. He was standing a few feet away but Gaila's giggling maid friend bumped into Chekov, pushing him towards Sulu.

Chekov giggled, "Don't you think this will be fun, Hikaru?"

Sulu smiled and glanced around the room, "Sure I think it will be great Chekov. I see a pile of sheets over there by some string and tape. I think Captain is planning to build a fort."

The boy swung around to see the fort materials and his cheeks lifted into a contagious smile, "Oh wow! The captain is so kind!" At this time they were standing very close and their faces were looking at each other.

"The food is here!" A few voices in the crowd cheered and people began to gravitate towards the left side of the room. Chekov glanced towards the commotion but Sulu's eyes lingered on Chekov's cheek.

"It looks pretty crowded over there. I'll go get us something to drink," Sulu began to walk over to the food carts and Chekov watched him closely. Then Chekov sat on the wide window still looking out into the galaxy. Sulu returned with two cups of pink punch. He smiled and handed one to Chekov but Chekov's hand stumbled and the cup tumbled onto his shirt getting it wet and his chest sticky with fruit drink.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Hikaru!"

Sulu kneeled quickly and grabbed the cup, "Oh no Pavel. That was my fault, I should have been more careful. Do you need to go back to my room and change your shirt? My room is closer and you can just borrow one of my Starfleet shirts."

Chekov was silent for a moment and he realized he was being invited to Sulu's bedroom, "Yes, yes. Thank you. That would be good."

Sulu put his hand on Chekov's arm and lead him through the crowd, "My room is just down this hall and I have an extra grey Starfleet shirt." Even after the two were out of the crowd Sulu's strong hand still remained attached to Chekov's arm. Nobody seemed to notice they were leaving.

They hurried into Sulu's room and it was very neat, "You can just put your shirt in my laundry basket." Chekov removed his black, punch drenched, Starfleet shirt and carefully dropped it into Sulu's bin. Shirtless Chekov sat on Sulu's bed as he searched the closet to a T-shirt. He found one and turned around holding it up. He saw Chekov and fumbled with the shirt for a second. He was nervous. Chekov smiled as Sulu handed him the T-shirt. Sulu sat down on the bed next to him as he put on the T-shirt.

Chekov slipped the shirt over his head, messing up his hair, as he pushed his fingers down on his blond curls to tame them he said, "Thank you Hikaru. The punch was my fault…" Suddenly he was interrupted by a beautiful unexpected gesture. Sulu kissed Chekov on the cheek. Chekov was stunned and looked up into Sulu's eyes wondering if he had imagine that but the lingering heat tingled on his cheek, proving that it did really happen. Chekov placed his hand on the side of Sulu's face, caressing his jaw, tracing his fingers down to the back of Sulu's neck while looking at his cinnamon eyes. They embraced lip to lip for the first time, moving slowly like a starship in dangerous territory. It became clear to Chekov that he was not the only one who had been wanting this. Sulu was still tense with fear but as he began to get on top of Chekov and as he felt Chekov's warm hands on his back, the fear dissolved into a buzz of excitement that traveled from skin to skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Sulu stepped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom and combed his hair that was shuffled in multiple directions. Chekov glanced at his reflection in the mirror on the closet door. He examined a red and purple mark left over on the right side of his neck. He bit his lip knowing that it would be extremely difficult to hide this from the rest of the crew, but then smiled because he knew it was worth it.

Sulu interrupted the peaceful silence, "We should head back over to the sleepover, and it was organized by the captain for you." Sulu smiled and began reaching into one of the bathroom drawers. He lifted his hand and in it was a white bottle of makeup. Chekov giggled at the idea of Sulu owning makeup.

Sulu smiled widely, "Actually, it isn't mine. This is my roommate's so don't use too much. Just enough to cover that hickie." Then he smoothly tossed the container towards Chekov. Chekov caught the bottle then walked over to the mirror by the closet. He poured a couple drops of makeup on his right index finger then attempted to cover the hickie. The hickie was anything but inconspicuous but it was a bit less evident than before the makeup was applied.

The two began their slow walk back to the sleepover. The hallway was empty as half the ship was on their sleep schedule and the others were either on their work schedule or inside their shared rooms. Chekov slipped his soft warm hand into Sulu's and they both smiled at the idea. They were around the corner from the lounge where the sleepover was occurring.

Chekov stopped for a moment and released Sulu's hand, "Hikaru, I was wondering if before we go back into…" Sulu leaned forward and kissed the boy multiple times as if he could read Chekov's mind. Sulu turned on his heal and began to walk towards the lounge. Chekov smiled in reflection for a moment than trotted to catch up to Sulu.

They entered the party mostly unnoticed. The majority of guests were chatting loudly and laughing. There was a large screen projecting some sort of dance games that attracted a large crowd. Captain Kirk and Spock were sitting on a sofa on the opposite side of the lounge. Spock chuckled at something Captain said. Sulu and Chekov saw Bones approaching. Chekov's hand immediately went to his neck to cover the red mark.

Sulu nudged him with his shoulder and whispered, "Don't. You'll wipe off the makeup." Chekov lowered his hand but angled his body so that the doctor wouldn't be able to see the mark and want to inspect it.

"Hey," said Bones, "If I were you I'd grab some of the pizza now. The crew is snatching them up like sharks in a fish tank." He pointed to the food cart where 3 of the pizza boxes were being ravaged by a few of the humanoid crew members that had larger stomachs than the others. The sight made the three of them queasy.

"On the other hand, I'm just going to stick with this," Bones said as he took a flask out of his Starfleet sweater and took a gulp. He handed the silver flask to Sulu, Sulu made eye contact with Chekov then shrugged and took a sip. He scrunched his nose slightly to the bitter flavor then handed the flask to Chekov.

Chekov held the flask out like it was a foreign object, "Uh Doctor you know I am only 17 years old?"

Bones glanced at him and replied, "Yeah, yeah. Don't pretend you've never had a drink. We've all broken that law." Chekov looked down at his feet nervously.

Bones stepped closer to Chekov, "Wait have you never had a drink before?"

Chekov raised the flask to his lips taking a large gulp of the sharp liquid then making a sour face, "I have now, sir." Then he smiled and handed the flask back to the doctor. Bones looked highly surprised then passed the flask around a few times. Chekov was already feeling a slight warmth rise from his stomach and travel through his veins, making his head feel like it was buzzing from within.

"Listen kid, don't act dumb, alright? I gave you this so we could all have a little fun and unwind a bit. Not so I can get written up, okay?" Bones looked concerned.

"Yes sir. You will not get in trouble because of me, ever." Then he slightly stumbled onto Sulu. Bones gave Sulu a serious look.

Sulu giggled slightly, "Don't worry doctor. I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Bones half smiled then walked away to grab some more food.

Chekov put his lips against Sulu's ear and whispered, "You ARE the trouble I am getting into, Hikaru." The boy's Russian accent was becoming increasingly heavy and Sulu liked the rolling sound of it. Sulu glanced around to make sure no one had seen the flirtatious whisper and he blushed.

Across the room the Captain and Spock rose from their seats and Captain shouted, "Alright crew, who wants to build a fort?" Some of the people shouted excitedly. Captain made eye contact with Chekov and waved him over to the sheets. He patted his shoulder, "Okay Chekov this is going to be your fort go grab some tape from that chair and let's hang from string from this wall to that wall in order to hold up the sheets. It's going to be huge." Chekov obeyed the fort orders and the crew members united in a large effort to build the coolest adult fort in space.

After about an hour of precise detailed building of the fort the sleepover guests stood back and viewed their creation. The fort was huge and consisted of two large rooms, and many smaller tunnels running throughout them. Spock had purposefully designed a room at the back of the fort that could only be found if you journeyed through the labyrinth of sheets with very specific directions. Sulu watched Chekov closely as he smiled like a child in a candy shop, or in a fort of blankets.

Captain had turned on a movie that could be seen from one main room of the fort. People were talking, laughing and running around. Most people were carried away in their own affairs. Chekov grasped Sulu's hand and led him through the hallway of linen sheets until they had to crawl to get into a cave like room. Once inside, Chekov pulled Sulu down to the ground then got on top of him drunkenly. He leaned down and began to kiss Sulu gently, then with more intensity. Sulu still slightly tasted the alcohol on the boy's lips.

Spock followed Kirk around like a puppy for the night. He had decided he would allow himself to let go a bit for the night. Captain didn't seem to mind that Spock was always around, he preferred it.

At one point in the night they Captain said, "Jeez this fort is quite impressive. Don't you think?"

Spock looked around him, admiring the architecture of sheets, "Sure Captain. This fort was built by some of the best and brightest of Starfleet Academy."

Kirk began to walk towards one of the tunnels leading out of the big room into the maze, "Come on! Let's go exploring." The first commander followed Kirk into the maze. They looked around and discussed the sleepover and the positive effect sleepovers have on friendships.

The night began to wind down. Some of the crew trickled out as they got tired and decided to sleep in their own rooms. A few of the crew members left together, planning on sleeping in rooms that were not theirs. Others decided to sleep in the lounge room.

It was 4:30am and Kirk's watch began to beep because his shift began in 30 minutes. He silenced the noise then sat up rubbing his eyes. He was asleep in the main room of the fort, Spock was nowhere in sight. Gaila was asleep with her head resting on a folded sheet a few feet to the right of where Kirk had been resting and a couple other people were scattered asleep on the floor.

"Rise and shine party people," Captain shouted as people began to wake up looking groggy, "Some of our shirts start in 20 minutes let's get a move on." A few people moaned tiredly as they began to stand up. Bone's sat up from the couch he was sleeping on, a silver flask tumbling from his pocket to the floor.

Sulu woke up and Chekov's head was resting heavily on his chest, "Pavel" he whispered, "Pavel wake up. Shift starts in 30 minutes."

Sulu began to sit up but Chekov pulled him down again, "Hikaru, I do not feel so well." Sulu laughed then stood up, holding his hand out to help Chekov up. Chekov took his hand and could instantly feel his head begin to spin.

"It's going to be a long day," Chekov said. Sulu laughed and started to make his way out of the enormous complicated fort. The other's got up too and began to head to their rooms to get dressed and ready for the day ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Kirk entered the bridge at 4:57 full dressed with dampened hair from his quick shower. Spock was at his post browsing through the ship's new alerts, they were all normal.

Spock turned to face Kirk, "Hello Captain. How did you sleep?" Captain Kirk sat at his chair in the center of the bridge. Spock came to his side and lifted his hand to put it on the Captain's shoulder but hesitated then let his hand drop back down to his side.

"Well I cannot say I enjoy sleeping on the floor as much as I did when I was a kid. How about you Mr. Spock?" Kirk reached his hand back and began to rub his neck.

Spock replied, "Captain, Vulcans are known for their advanced motor skills that allow for exceptionally curative massages. Do you mind?" The captain raised his eyebrow then sat more forward on his chair.

He motioned to his neck, "That'd be great Spock. There's just a lot of tension in my neck, shoulders and lower…" Spock's mighty hands gracefully pulsed into Kirk's neck. His hands were cool in temperature and were a silky texture but not at all feminine. Captain Kirk made a pleased noise but for once had nothing to say, he simply enjoyed Spock's magic touch.

Spock glanced at the bridge's main screen the slowly stopped his rolling massage movements, "Captain our shift has begun and the rest of the crew members will be joining us on the bridge momentarily. If you are satisfied and believe a massage will benefit your pain levels I would be willing to continue after our shift had ended."

The captains sat up taller, "Thank You, Spock. My neck already feels better; I have no idea how you did that. You don't have to take time out of your day to give me a massage. I'll be alright."

Spock walked to the front of the Captain's chair, "I'd be happy to, Captain."

The Captain chuckled, "You? Happy?"

"You sacrificed your time and effort to improve crew moral by hosting a sleepover. I believe you deserve healing massage," Spock said.

The captain noticed Uhura and Sulu enter the bridge, "Good point, Commander Spock. We'll discuss this later. Good morning Uhura and Sulu." The other crew members headed to their posts and Spock returned to his silently.

Uhura looked vibrant and composed as always. She didn't drink any alcohol and she had gotten enough sleep back in her personal quarters. Sulu looked a little messier and had some slightly dark circles underneath his eyes but he was in no way groggy. Soon other bridge members returned to their posts and completed their tasks effectively. Chekov as probably the most effected from the night before. He couldn't control his yawning and was moving slowly because of his queasy stomach and the ache echoing through his brain. Although he was less enthusiastic than normal he still smiled frequently at the thought of Sulu and the events that had occurred the previous night.

"Alright crew I hope you enjoyed the sleepover last night. I'm proud to see most of you are back to prime condition," The captain glanced over in Chekov's direction and the boy's eyes were squinting against the bright lights of the bridge. "Today we head back to Earth at Warp Speed. This will take approximately 4 days which means will arrive the night before the important meeting at Starfleet Command. We will be on Earth for 10 days before heading to the Bulb Nebula for a four month long journey. You should visit any family members while on Earth or enjoy your time before departure. That's an order. Now everyone get to work making sure the ship is on course for Earth and ready for warp." The crew immediately begin to type, press buttons, or speak through their communicators to other units of the ship.

Kirk approached Chekov, "After we maintain warp I am dismissing you to the sick bay. Get some rest. I know Bones has some effective hangover treatments that will get you back by your afternoon shift."

Chekov looked worried, "Captain, I am sorry. I can function just fine here for the remainder of my shift…"

Captain Kirk patted his back, "Don't sweat it, Mr. Chekov. That sleepover was for you and I'd be disappointed if you were well rested this morning. Just get us to warp then head for the sick bay. That's an order."

Chekov nodded then turned his seat around and began preparing the ship's engines for warp speed towards Earth, "Sulu, is any space body alignment on our path set for Earth?"

Sulu kept his eyes locked on his screen, "The coast is clear, Mr. Chekov. The ship's path is safe for warp."

Chekov yelled to the bridge, "Captain the Enterprise is ready for warp."

Captain spoke, "Uhura alert Starfleet that we are headed for Earth and our estimated arrival time. Alert engineering that the path is clear and we are ready for warp."

Uhura sent a quick message to Starfleet Earth base then spoke through her communicator. The ships engine began to buzz louder as engineering activated the warp core.

The captain ordered, "Warp speed ahead for Earth." The ship threw itself forward lurching light speed. Soon the ship had reached full warp speed and had plateaued to safety. Chekov made eye contact with Kirk and Kirk nodded. Chekov walked past Hikaru wishing he didn't have to leave him, then exited the bridge.

Chekov slowly entered the sick bay that was occupied by the medical crew attending to a few ill crew members. Bones saw Chekov then walked over to him quickly, "What're you doing here, kid? Can't handle a hangover like the rest of us have to?"

Chekov looked down at his feet feeling guilty, "I'm sorry, Doctor McCoy. The Captain sent me here and told me to stay until lunch."

The doctor lightened up and led the boy over to a dark corner of the medical bay where a bed lay, "Alright, kid, I'll take care of you. Just wait here for a moment." Chekov sat on the bed with his ankles crossed. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt his head spinning intensely. Be felt the vomit rise from his stomach to his throat and reached for the trash bin by his bedside and used it to catch his vomit. Bones returned to Chekov leaning over the trash bin, exhausted.

He put the vital tool up to Chekov's eye, "You're extremely dehydrated. I don't want to give you an IV so I'm going to just have you drink some infused water and then I'm going to shoot you with some temporary sedative. You'll only be out for an hour or two and by the time you wake up your body will have replenished its water supply and you will feel as good as new." Bones walked into a nearby room and returned quickly with a few bottles of ice water, a syringe and some vitamin tablets. He dissolved the tablets into the water making it become a yellow color then handed the bottle to Chekov. Chekov took large gulps of the water until he finished one of the bottles while trying not to throw up. Bones handed him the second bottle of water and Chekov slowly sipped on it.

"I'm going to give you the sedative as you finish the second water bottle so by the time you finish it you'll be ready to pass out." The doctor grabbed the boy's left arm then rolled up his sleeve until veins were visible then began to sanitize the area with a wet sterilized wipe. He held the boys arm tight then inserted the needle. Chekov showed slight discomfort but took another sip of the water. After the syringe was emptied into his veins, Bones tossed it into the biological waste basket then unfolded the blanket at the foot of the hospital bed.

Chekov could feel the sedative flowing through his brain and got a bit loopy when Bones spoke, "So want to let me have a look at that hickie?" Chekov's eyelids became heavy but he could still feel the blood rush to his cheeks. Bones tossed the blanket over the boy, "Get some sleep." Then he walked away as Chekov fell into a deep sleep.

Chekov's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the clock and it was 10:00. He sat up, groggy and looked around. He didn't feel dizzy anymore, or nauseous, also there wasn't a headache banging around his head.

Bones approached his bedside and took his vitals again, "Well it looks like you're back to your usual health. Also I tested out this regenerative cell growth gel on your neck. Looks like you're all healed up from whoever was sucking on your neck…" Chekov's eyes looked up to see Hikaru enter the sick bay.

Bones shifted his standing position to face the man, "Don't tell me you have a bad hangover too. You're all a bunch of lightweights."

Sulu smiled a bit then looked over at Chekov concerned, "No sir. I'm just here to check up on my friend."

There was a bit of a silent moment before Bones understood then he awkwardly shifted his position, "Sure, your…uh…friend is perfectly healthy. I gave him everything he needs and he'll be ready to leave for lunch as soon as I finish his papers." Bones looked at them both suspiciously then left to fetch his digital tablet.

Chekov giggled and Sulu smiled sitting by his bedside taking his hand, "I was pretty worried. How are you, Pavel?"

Chekov looked into his eyes and was genuinely pleased that Sulu was so concerned, "I'm great now. I'm sorry I made you worried. I wouldn't have come but Captain ordered me." Sulu's hand retreated at he heard Bones' footsteps appraching.

Bones handed Chekov a stylus and held the digital tablet towards him, "Just sign here at the bottom and you're free to leave for lunch." Chekov signed the glass quickly then stood up, feeling better than ever. He thanked Bones and headed to lunch with Sulu with a beaming smile.


End file.
